Bree's Third Chance
by Midnight Fearie
Summary: What if Bree escaped the battle and met with Fred? What if, months later, they decided to join the Olympic Coven? What if a certain young vampire came back into Bree's life and she had a real chance at happiness? Who will ruin this chance for her?
1. Running

**Bree's Third Chance**

**Chapter 1: Running**

**Just an FYI: I own nothing.**

**Layla: Well, you may know us from our Inuyasha story, but this is another story.**

**Jazz: With a little less involvement from me. I mainly wrote Shikon Arts, but now my friends are here to write more of this story.**

**Aqua: We, personally, loved Bree and Diego, and were crushed when they both died. So, this is a little something for Bree.**

**Kelsey: This is our first Twilight fic, hope you guys like!**

**Layla: And we have never written a story from first person point of view, so hope it seems correct to all you guys!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

I was running, as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran through the forest, easily dodging the trees in my path. The wind whistled through my hair, and I ran on and on. Still, I could smell the smoke and sweet smell of the newborns I'd become accustomed to living with burning.

Lies. Ever since we'd been transformed, all we'd ever been told was lies. We didn't die from being out in the sunlight. The yellow-eyed vampires were not a threat. And worst of all, I was lied to about Diego- he hadn't been safe plotting the attack. He had been killed by Riley and _her._

If it were not for Carlisle, I wouldn't be running now. I'd be dead. Just like the rest of them. Just like Diego. He had invited me to join his coven, and maybe I will. But first, I need find Fred.

No matter what, I couldn't stop until I got to Vermont. If I did, the black robed ones would find me. They would kill me. So I had to run.

As I ran through the forest, I felt the sunlight as it cut through the canopy of the trees and my skin would sparkle like a thousand diamonds.

_Diego…_

Because we'd learned the fatal secret of the fact we could live in the sun without exploding, they'd tortured him. Killed him. And it was all my fault. If I had stayed with him, maybe something different would have happened. Maybe I would've died. I'm not sure.

As I left the forest area and re-entered the city, I jumped from rooftop to rooftop without slowing down. Not sleeping was definitely a benefit in a situation like this. I continued to run across the states at my top speed, and despite my burning thirst, I wouldn't stop.

Eventually, after running for a few hours, I finally made it to Vermont. I whipped my head around frantically, searching for Fred. After a few seconds, I picked up his scent and followed the direction north east.

I found him, eventually, leaning against a tree, engulfed in the shadows of the canopy. All that you could really make out from him was the outline, but the humans had all left. In was dark outside, the crickets were chirping, and there were annoying bugs flying everywhere.

"Fred…I'm here…" I said quietly, taking a small step forward. He lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"I thought you were going to bring Diego back with you." Fred stated, looking directly into Bree's crimson eyes.

My throat lumped up, even though I knew I couldn't cry. I tried to make my voice sound calm, but didn't succeed very well.

"That night…when Riley told us about the fight and he came in late…he and _her…_they…they killed Diego." I forced out, closing my eyes. Just by saying it, and remembering Riley's warning of what would happen to us, knowing that's what they'd done to Diego hurt as if I had witnessed is death myself.

"Oh…Bree, I'm sorry," Fred began, obviously not knowing how to confront me in an unsettled state like this. "Do you…still want to leave? To run?"

"Yes." I replied. I had to face the facts: People _and _vampires die. Sadly, Diego had to be one of them. Despite knowing this, it didn't help me at all…the only good thing was that Riley and _her _had both been destroyed.

Fred nodded solemnly and turned, running into the forest. I took a deep breath and followed him. So we ran into our new lives.

We met many other covens, and even learned more about the yellow-eyes and hooded ones, none as the Volturi. They supposedly keep order in the vampire world, but everyone we met seemed to hate them.

We met the Denali Coven in Alaska. They, like the Cullen's, considered themselves 'vegetarian' vampires, who did not consume human blood. They also had yellow-eyes. After we left them and were calmly walking among trees in Jacksonville, California, Fred confronted me.

"Hey Bree, you seemed to know a lot about those 'vegan' vampires…have you met them before?" He asked, leaning against a tree.

"No, I haven't. But I met some other vampires like them…they saved me. The all have yellow-eyes, the vegetarians. Carlisle was the leader of the coven who saved me…he and some strange other kind of vampire fought the others from home. All of them died, but hardly any of Carlisle's coven was injured." I replied, thinking back to the battle, watching as the others were killed.

Even as I sat there on the cold, hard ground, I could vividly remember watching the battle. All the vampires I once knew, being decapitated and dismembered. Their bodies being devoured in the flames. The sounds of bodies cracking, flames flickering, and limps being ripped apart. Carlisle, helping me to escape, telling me to run. The human with the delicious smelling blood. All of it played through my mind like a video that I would never forget even a single moment of. I repressed a shiver…Fred and I were the only ones from our coven who had survived.

"Where does this coven you met live?" Fred inquired, crossing his arms.

"Probably not far from that battle…so, maybe in Forks, Washington. Or maybe even not far from Seattle. Somewhere in that area. Why?" I shrugged.

"Then let's go." Fred replied, pushing himself off of the tree.

"Wait, what?" I asked him, hoping that we were doing what I hoped he was implying we were gonna do.

"We're going to that coven you were talking about. Don't you want to see them?" Fred raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, yeah. Let's go." I decided. I remembered Carlisle had offered me a place in his coven…and it would be nice to be part of a true coven.

Right before we started to leave, I noticed Fred's eyes.

"Fred…your eyes are coal black. Before we leave, lets get a drink." I suggested.

Fred seemed to contemplate my offer for some time, but he nodded solemnly. After he ran off, I decided I also decided it would be wise to grab a drink before we set off. I smelled the air and the scent of humans came through. I smirked and jumped into a tree overhead, and waited.

Down below, a bald man walked with a woman clinging to his arm. The woman had short, brown hair, and for some reason, Bree felt compelled to listen to their conversation.

"Oh, Phil, maybe we should visit them!" The woman exclaimed.

"Well, Renee, we could but it would have to be your choice. Why don't you call her tonight?" The man, evidently Phil, replied.

"Maybe I will…and I can't wait to meet my adorable little granddaughter!" Renee thought aloud. Clapping her hands in front of her like a child at the fair.

The conversation was absolutely unappealing. Then, I noticed it- the woman, Renee, her scent was similar…like the girl from the battle with the sweet blood! Somehow, perhaps mother and daughter, the two were related.

I wanted fresh blood, and these two would be the perfect victims. For some reason, just the thought of the human girl from the battle and this woman walking through the forest being related drained my of my want to attack them. I watched as they continued to discuss visiting Carlisle's coven human pet.

A new scent hit my nose, and I followed it by hopping from tree to tree silently, away from the wandering humans. When I hit the last tree I needed, I looked to the clearing below. There was a field of deer, but no humans in sight. I had known the scent was strange, but I hadn't expected it to be animals.

Instinctively, I quietly crouched down, shifting my weight to the balls of my feet. I waited a few seconds, and looked at one male with large horns. That was my target for now, the one I would concentrate on. Then, I leaped.

I landed right on the back of the deer and injected my fangs into it's neck, watching as the deer began to flee. I sucked it's blood, moaning and gulping, surprised at how satisfying the taste was.

Sadly, like humans, there wasn't enough blood in the body. I growled in frustration, tossing the limp body aside, and narrowed my eyes in the direction the other deer had fled.

I got up and ran in that direction, tackling another two male deer and a female. I smiled down at the last limp body of a deer, regaining control of myself.

I followed Fred's scent until I found him, two homeless men on the ground, another in front of him as he continued to suck at the blood. I wanted to look away from him, so I wouldn't get thirsty again. So I wouldn't attack him for the remaining blood. But, even though I wanted to, watching Fred consume the blood didn't effect me. I felt no urge to fight him for the body.

It was as if I no longer craved the blood of human. I wonder why…this was my first time having the blood of an animal, ever. Yet it felt as if drinking a human was no longer appetizing. What was going on with me?

Never in my second life had I had the blood of an animal. Though all of a sudden, I didn't want anything else.

When Fred through the lifeless homeless mans body to the ground, I crossed my arms.

"Ready to go?" I asked him, smirking. Fred nodded, and we ran across the states.

We did not go as fast as we were able, but we did not move slowly either. Because of our reduced speed, we reached Forks about a day and a half later. We decided to start in the forest, and were hopping from tree to tree when we heard voices coming from the west.

We followed the sound and stood in the canopy's above a girl with brown hair, a man with bronze hair, a very buff guy who was obviously not a vampire, and a small girl. I sucked in a small gasp.

"That's the red headed mind reader!" I whispered to Fred, but the red head obviously heard her thoughts, and looked up at them. As did the non-vampire, strange smelling boy, the woman, and the small girl.

I stared at the woman for a long moment. Something about her…she just seemed so familiar. That's when it hit me. It was the human with the delicious blood, but she had been transformed!

"You're that girl, Bree. From the battle with the newborns." The girl stated, staring back at me.

Her eyes, like mine, were a deep crimson. I would have thought she, like the others from Carlisle's coven, would be vegan and have yellow eyes.

"She's a newborn, it will change in time." The red head answered aloud. The woman looked between myself and the red head, but continued staring at me.

"Hello again, Bree." She said, smiling at me.

"Bella, do you know these two?" The shirtless, non-vampire asked the woman, who's name was evidently Bella.

"Bree was a part of the newborn army some months ago, but she didn't want to fight. She surrendered and Carlisle let her run from us, but I don't know her friend." Bella responded.

I wondered who the non-vampire was, or what he was. He obviously wasn't being hunted, and neither was the small girl. My eyes searched the clearing, searching for Carlisle. Obviously, he wasn't there.

"We'll take you to him." Edward told her, crossing his arms. I smiled at him.

_Thank you,_ I thought, knowing he'd get the message.

I hoped out of the tree and landed before them in one swift movement. Fred did the same, landing to my left. The red head nodded and lead us the opposite direction of where we came. The shirtless non-vamp picked up the young girl, and Bella grabbed the red heads hand, walking with him.

I followed them, Fred keeping perfect pace with me. We didn't use our full vampire speed, but we were walking far faster than it was for a human to walk.

Soon, we reached a large home with large glass windows. Outside the house was one very large wolf, and like the shirtless one, it had a disgusting, strange scent.

As the wolf and the non-vampire went to talk, giving the baby to the woman, Bella, the red head continued into the house. Seeing no alternative, Fred and I followed. In the living room, was the vampire with short, spiky hair, Carlisle's mate, Esme, and another beautiful, blonde vampire.

"Bree…is that you?" Esme asked, standing up. I bit my lip and nodded my head, and she came up to me and embraced me. I was a bit shocked, but hugged her back anyways. If felt…right.

"Dear, it's so nice to see you again…" She smiled, holding me arms length away, looking me up and down, as if inspecting to see if I had injuries.

"And you as well, Esme. Thank you again for saving me." I replied, smiling at her. Then, Carlisle entered the room. He looked at me, shocked, as if he never believed he would see me again.

"Bree…it's nice to see you survived." He said, smiling at me.

"And you as well Carlisle." I nodded my head, folding my hands behind my back.

Behind me, Fred cleared his throat, and I remembered he was there.

"This is my friend, Fred." I introduced, gesturing to Fred, who gave a quick nod of the head in response.

"Good, because we've been expecting you." The girl with short, spiky black hair said, standing up. Looking at her again, she had an almost pixie-like figure.

"Expecting us?" I echoed, finally absorbing what she said.

"I'm a precognitive vampire. And by the way, my name's Alice." She smiled at me, holding out a hand.

I finally understood what Riley had meant when he told us some of these vampires had abilities. The red-head was a mind reader, and Alice could see into the future. I looked at her hand suspiciously for a moment, before reaching out and shaking it.

"Trust me, she's scary at times, but she won't bite." The red-head smirked, and Alice glared at him.

"So, Bree, do you need something?" Carlisle asked casually. I cleared my throat and turned to him.

"Yes, I do. Carlisle, I would like to join your coven." I squared my shoulders, and looked him in the eye. Fred cleared his throat.

"I too, would like to stay here for some time." Fred added. I realized he may have wanted to join, but it was no surprise he wasn't ready to commit to it. They didn't drink human blood, something Fred had become accustomed to.

"Well, you both are welcome to join us, but it may take some time for you to adjust to our diet-" Carlisle began.

"But the thing is, I think I kind of am. I was in Jacksonville, Florida, in the woods, and I was listening to two humans talk. I believe their names were Renee and Phil,-" Bella sucked in a breath. "But I didn't want them. There was another scent calling to me, and when I found it, it was a whole horde of deer. I drank a few of them, and that was it. It came naturally to me to turn away from the humans." I told them, looking at Carlisle, hoping he could explain my strange change in diet.

For a moment, the whole room was quiet. All of them, even the little one and the non-vampire stared at me. By this point, I was absolutely certain the non-vampire was not human. But his scent was familiar…and I realized I'd smelled this before at the battlefield that day.

"Well Bree, that is quite an unusual circumstance for a newborn, but Bella here has the ability to turn away from human blood easily as well." Carlisle spoke up, dragging me back into the conversation at hand.

I glanced at Bella. Her eyes were still a crimson red, but if they were correct, her eyes may too soon become yellow. I looked over at Carlisle again.

"So Carlisle, may I please stay?" I asked again. Carlisle looked thoughtful.

"Please, allow me to converse with my family for a moment, so that we will all be making this decision." He smiled, and I nodded. Behind me, the red-head, Bella, and the small girl walked into the dining room with Carlisle. Esme, Alice, the blonde girl, and the one with black hair followed.

Fred and I stood there, staring at each other while Carlisle's coven talked. The non-vamp sat on a couch, study us. I couldn't tell if he was interested in us, or checking us for signs that we were a threat.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**This isn't really from anyone's point of view, we're just leaving Bree and Fred for a moment while we listen to the Cullen's.**

Everyone sat down at the table, looking at Carlisle.

"I think we should take a vote to decide if Bree can stay." Bella spoke up. Carlisle nodded agreement and turned to his left, where Esme sat.

"Esme, what is your vote?"

"I vote yes. I think Bree would be a wonderful addition. And her friend Fred as well."

Carlisle continued in the order everyone was sitting, going to Emmett next.

"Sure, it'll be nice to have more fresh meat around." Emmett smirked. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Carlisle, are you actually considering this? We can't trust them. Soon enough, they'll be at the throats of half the humans here, and we'll be exposed. I'm not ready to let that happen. I'm voting no." Rosalie crossed her arms. Next to her was Jasper.

"I'm not sure if they can be trusted. Though I was shocked by Bella's great self control, I don't think all like them are the same. I'm with Rosalie, and I'm saying no." Jasper glanced at Rosalie. Alice's eyes narrowed.

"I'm voting yes. I'd love to have more people to dress up." Alice smiled, and Bella shivered. Alice glared at her.

"I'm going to say…yes. Ever since I first saw Bree, I've wanted to know more about her." Bella told Carlisle, looking straight at him to avoid Alice's gaze.

"I say no. Rose and Jasper are right, what if they can't be trusted?" Edward crossed his arms.

"So I guess I make the deciding vote…" Carlisle said, not too loudly. Renesmee cleared her throat.

"Looks like we forgot someone," Alice began, smiling at her niece. "What's your vote, Nessie?"

"Yes." Renesmee answered simply. Alice smiled again, even wider.

"Well, my vote is also a yes." Carlisle looked around him. Rosalie scoffed and stood up, leaving the room.

"Issues…" Alice quietly sung to herself. The Cullen's stood and walked back into the living room.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

When they all walked back into the living room, my breath caught. I was terrified that they had all voted no, and that Fred and I would be out again. I actually found these yellow-eyed vampires interesting, and wanted to know more about them and their lifestyle. Thinking about living with them almost took away the pain she felt after Diego's death…almost.

Esme came forward and hugged me. She pulled me away and smiled.

"Bree, Fred, welcome to the Olympic Coven." Carlisle said.

As we all sat there in the living room a few hours later, I looked around the house and smiled. This was my new home. I was grateful to be part of the Olympic Coven, I was just unsettled that I didn't know everyone's name. I only knew Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Bella.

"I'm Edward. The blonde girl that was here before is Rosalie. The black haired one is Emmett. The other blond is Jasper. And my daughter's name is Renesmee. The dog that's playing with her is Jacob." The red-head introduced, pointing to each person in turn.

"Dog?" I asked aloud. The one named Jacob looked up.

"Actually, I'm a _wolf._ Or at least a shape shifter." He replied, turning back to Renesmee.

"So…that day on the battlefield…those weird howling noises…those we _wolves?_" I asked, shocked they weren't some other breed of vampire. Well, I can honestly say that in my second life, I have learned something new everyday.

"Yeah, we were there. Me and the pack." He shrugged nonchalantly. I stared at him.

"Hey, anyone wanna go hunting?" Alice asked, looking around. Her eyes were almost a coal black. Bella stood, Renesmee nodded, and Esme also agreed.

Jacob stood, holding Renesmee's small hand, and the five made their way out the back door. Then Alice popped back in.

"Hey Bree, you wanna come?" She asked. I considered a moment before nodding and following.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

As we walked further and further away from the house, I expected to feel frightened being far away from Carlisle's home. Surprisingly, I felt relieved. The air in that house…seemed tense, as though the mansion itself was waiting for something to happen, so it could slice through the air.

Soon, we reached a dense forest.

"Bella, you, Nessie, and Jacob should go west. Esme and I will go east with Bree." Alice decided. Bella nodded, walking is the direction Alice had given her. She wasn't walking at the speed of an average human, only a bit faster. Jacob followed, keeping up with her as he placed Nessie on his back.

"Come on Bree, sweetie. Lets get going." Esme said, directing me after Alice. It made me feel a bit helpless, because I didn't need to be guided like this. But at the same time, I feel…special. Like I'm not on my own for once, like I have someone who's there to support me.

When we got to a clearing, each of us stood at a stand still. Quietly, I realized they were listening to the sounds and smelling the air, trying to detect what was in the area to hunt. I followed their example and detected a faint scent of elk. Not far.

We creeped deeper into the dense undergrowth and peered through some bushes to see at least 9 elk together, grazing on the grass.

"Let's all attack at once." Alice suggested. Esme nodded and I hesitated a moment. The first time was a mistake…could I really hunt down another animal instead of some humans? What if I couldn't control myself…

"Trust your instincts, dear. Picture these elk as humans if you must." Esme quietly whispered to me. I nodded in understanding, and we each stood stone still for a moment longer.

"Now!" Alice hissed, jumping into the field and landing directly next to a large, male elk. Esme followed and I attacked a young female not far from Alice and bit into the fur and flesh. I gulped down the blood quickly so that I might be able to catch the other elk that were now scattering in the forest.

I saw that alike and I were going by the same example, and Esme soon caught up with us. I attacked a male and alike hooked one not far from me. Esme traveled a bit more north before coming onto anything else. I decided I was satisfied with just two elk and stood my ground with Alice. We waited for esme to return. Our wait didn't last long.

"Do you all want to go back home so quickly?" Alice asked, smirking. She turned and headed east, and I shrugged, following her. I heard Esme follow a moment after, as though she was hesitating.

We walked aimlessly through the forest for quite some time, having no true destination. They asked me about my journey with Fred, and what it was like to be a part of the newborn army. I'd never really considered us to be much of an army…I never really liked life around the other newborns after Diego left. I never liked life round the other newborns at all. To be free from them was a relief.

"So…what about you and Fred?" Alice asked after a moment of silence. I stopped walking.

"W-what do you mean?" I raised my eyebrows at her. There's no way she meant what I think she meant…

"You know what I mean, Bree. But let me enlighten you. I mean are you two together or not?" Alice elaborated, turning back towards me with her hands on her hips, a smirk upon her lips.

"Me and Fred? No! We're just friends. He didn't like the newborn army either, so he left before we went into battle. He even helped me out a little before we went into battle." I replied, rapidly shaking my head. The idea of me and Fred…no. Not possible. No one could replace Diego.

"Are you sure? Because from what you told us, he seemed awfully protective of you…" Alice smiled again.

"Alice, I'm sure Bree and Fred are simply great friends. Perhaps they care for each other, but in a sibling manner. I believe it's about time we returned home." Esme insisted, going southwest, in the direction of the Cullen household.

Alice smirked at me once more before shrugging and following after her mother-figure. I felt a shiver travel along my spine before following her.

Despite the previous situation, I felt Alice and I could become great friends. Already, Esme seemed to have accepted me as a daughter, and for alice, it seemed she thought of me as a sister.

We walked at a normal human speed to the Cullen home. There was no need to hurry there. As we approached, the air smelled of the wolf shape-shifter, Bella, and Renesmee. They had obviously returned not long before we did.

There was another scent in the air. It was familiar…but it was also unknown. Like I once knew it, but it was now a distant memory. Buried in the depths of my mind and to never be unearthed.

Once we entered the house, the new scent was stronger. I heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen. Looking around the living room, all eyes were turned to me. Fred's eyes were wide, staring out the window, glazed over. He seemed to have been unnerved by something. Perhaps it was this new scent. The only one missing from the room was the mind reader-Edward.

I followed the sound of the voices and stood outside of the doorway, listening closely. I could have heard them from downstairs, where I was, but I chose to come here.

"-see her." An unfamiliar, yet strangely familiar, voice insisted. It was obviously the owner of this new scent.

"I don't think that would be a good decision." Another voice replied. I recognized it as Edward.

"It's been too long, I need to see her." The other voice said again, the level of their voice rising. It was definitely a male.

"How did you survive anyway? I heard about what happened to you." Edward asked.

"Let's just saw I was shown a shred of mercy and was able to escape. That's all you need to know. Now where is Bree?" The male voice asked again.

For some reason, hearing the voice say my name brought on a wave of memories. A day in a cave, learning that vampires sparkle, Riley's lies…so many lies…

I wasn't thinking. I straightened up and walked into the kitchen. Edward and the other male, a vampire of course, looked up at me. His eyes were a bloody red and his hair was jet black. He looked shocked to see me, but then he broke into a smile.

It was a good thing that being a vampire meant I didn't have to breathe, because I honestly stopped then. It was impossible. I knew this vampire in front of me. I felt conflicted looking at him though, overwhelmed with joy, yet flooded with shock.

"Bree, you remember who I am, right?" The vampire asked, taking a step towards me. My eyes never left his, but in my peripheral vision, I saw Edward slightly tense.

My throat choked up, even though I couldn't cry. For a second, it seemed all of my life had drained out of me. Because it was impossible. I knew my new life was also impossible, but returning from the dead again was just an impossible theory.

He took another step closer to me and placed his right hand on my cheek, staring deeply into my eyes. After a moment of silence, he pushed one strand of my dark hair behind my ear.

If I could cry, I would most certainly be in tears by now. Having him beside me again filled a gaping hole inside of me that I'd never noticed was there. It had been so long since I'd last stood beside him. Since I'd last heard his voice.

I could hear the other below us moving silently closer to the kitchen, trying to go unnoticed by our senses. I'm surprised I noticed them. His crimson eyes widened as he believed I didn't recognize him. Reaching out, I grabbed his right hand and put it on my cheek again, holding it there, smiling. I sighed with pleasure, whispering his name.

"Diego…"


	2. The Olympic Coven

**Bree's Third Chance**

**Chapter 2: The Olympic Coven**

**Disclaimer: We aren't Stephanie Meyer brilliant people, of course we don't own Twilight!**

**Layla: And we are back!**

**Kelsey: Sorry for the long wait, but we have been booked!**

**Aqua: Yeah, hope you like this chapter!**

**Jazz: It may not be our best, but we have been rushing to get it out to you guys.**

**Layla: So we hope you enjoy, we love you guys lots!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

For the first time in so long, I actually felt happy. Having Diego back, being able to hold him again, it made me feel like I had never met those in the black cloaks or Riley or Victoria. I buried my face into his chest, inhaling his muscular scent. He smelled like…Diego. I clutched the cloth of his shirt desperately, collecting the material in my fists. His left hand was laid gently on my waist while his right slowly ran through my hair. Just his touch sent a spark of warmth through my body, that I wouldn't have been able to feel if I were still alive. Like Diego was my own personal sun.

At that moment, I heard light footsteps coming from the direction of the living room. I was aware that whoever it was happened to be standing in the doorway, but I refused to look up. No one would ruin this moment for me.

I heard a camera snap and saw the light from the flash engulf Diego and myself. My mind told me to look up and see who had taken the picture. But my heart told me to never let go of Diego. All my life, I'd listened to my mind. Maybe today was the day for me to listen to my heart. But instinct made me listen to my mind. And I could kind of smell Alice anyway.

Reluctantly, I lifted my head and turn to the direction of the camera flash. In the doorway stood Alice, smiling evilly.

"Well, well, Bree. So this is what that little episode in the forest was about…had no idea you actually already had someone." Alice said, playing with the camera in her hands, her smile never leaving her face.

A smile on a face like Alice's may be totally innocent, but at that moment, I was terrified of her. Diego chuckled ather comment, and since we were still holding each other close, I could feel it through his chest. It made me smile.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Alice stopped playing with the camera, noticing the smile on my face. She glanced between me and Diego and her smile grew even wider. Over her shoulder, I saw Bella's head. And her eyes looked wide and frightened. But not for herself, for me. Could this pixie like girl honestly be that dangerous?

She had been in the battle. She fought bravely, and didn't need help from anyone. Such force from such a small girl. And her gift of being able to see the future only amplified the possible threat she could hold.

"So, who are you exactly?" Alice asked Diego, entering the kitchen and circling us, eyeing him up and down like he was a piece of meat and she was deciding if there were any flaws on it. Diego released me but kept his arm around my waist.

"I'm Diego." He said simply, trying to be courteous. Alice nodded as if this one bit of information was one of the most important thing in solving a murder case.

"And how do you know Bree?" Alice inquired, already knowing the answer.

"We were both among the other newborns Riley had gathered." Diego said. He was smart, not going too far into detail. Alice didn't need to know what happened that one night…that beautiful night when I finally learned who Diego was...

"_Very _interesting." Alice commented, and her smile widened either further. She definitely had something in mind. Something I didn't think I would like.

"Bree, you wanna…hang out for a while?" Bella asked, nodding her head towards Alice. I took it as a sort of warning.

"Well, I would've liked to spend some time with Bree, but I think I need to speak with Carlisle. I'll talk to you later." He said. He kissed me on the top of my head before turning and leaving, Edward walking after him, his body tensed and his face betraying no emotions.

Bella stared nervously at Alice, but Alice had her eyes set on me. There were stars dancing in her eyes. For a second, I thought I really saw fireworks dancing in the warm, amber depths.

"Bree, tell me everything!" Alice insisted, grabbing my hand and dragging me behind her to her room. Bella rolled her eyes and followed.

Once we were in Alice's room, she closed the door and locked it, staring at me intently. I felt like a prisoner of sorts.

"There's…nothing to tell." I admitted. Alice frowned a bit. Apparently, my answer didn't satisfy her.

"Oh come on, Bree! There's gotta be something!" Alice tried to make me talk.

"Nothing!" I insisted. Alice sighed in disappointment.

"Well fine then. You're more stubborn than Bella. Come on, let's go!" Alice said, unlocking her door and going downstairs. I looked at Bella quizzically.

"She treated me like a dress up doll. But she's one of the best friends I've ever had, and the best sister in the world." Bella explained while we walked down the stairs.

"Wonder why she wanted us to follow…" I wondered aloud.

"Isn't it obvious? She wants Diego to become a part of the Olympic Coven. It'll make life a bit more interesting around here." Bella went on as they entered the living room where Alice was standing in the doorway while Diego sat on the couch, talking to Carlisle and Edward. None of them paid the girls who had just entered the room any mind.

"So, you, Bree, and Fred are all that survived of the newborn army?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Diego responded. His eyes flickered to me and then back to Carlisle.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you come here?" Carlisle asked.

"I had a feeling Bree survived. I've been searching for her, scouring the country. When I picked up her trace and followed it here, it was just…like nothing I'd ever felt before. I'm glad I found her." I wanted to feel my face flush and my heart beat rapidly, but I knew that wouldn't happen. Because I lost the opportunity to do such things with my transformation.

"And you plan on taking her with you?" And with that question, Carlisle seemed to make the room still as stone.

There was a pure silence in the room. Not a golden silence, but a dark silence. No one was breathing. I felt Alice stiffen next to me, and Bella placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No. I don't." Diego responded. Alice exhaled and Bella gently patted my shoulder. I wasn't sure how to feel. Then what was going to happen to Diego? Would he have to leave? Would I ever see him again?

"Actually, Carlisle, I was wondering if I too may join your Coven." Diego went on. I silently prayed that Carlisle would say yes, but before he could respond, Alice stepped in.

"I think the rest of us should vote on it. And by that, I mean all of us. Including Bree, Fred, Nessie, _and _Jacob." Alice suggested. Her eyes pleaded that Carlisle would approve. After a moment, Carlisle nodded and Alice broke out into a huge smile and ran to go get the others.

In a mere few moments, she returned with Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett. Then Jacob walked in with Renesmee.

"Family meeting!" Alice called as she walked into the dining room. The others followed, except for me and Fred. He sat on a chair in the living room, reading a book. Alice popped back in.

"Come on, you two! Here, coven is family, so get your butts in there!" Alice exclaimed. She grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. Fred stood and followed us inside.

Everyone took their places at the table. Carlisle at the head. Esme to his right, and next to her, in order, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, and Bella. On his left, Jasper, and in order next to him, Alice, myself, Jacob and Renesmee. Next to Jacob was one empty seat, and next to that seat was where Fred sat down.

"Now, we must vote as to whether we should allow Diego join us." Alice announced.

"_Another_?" Jacob asked. It was odd…having three vampire who wanted to join the Olympic Coven all in one day. Talk about being booked.

"Yes, another. And not just any other vampire. Bree's _mate_." Alice explained, and I choked on nothing.

"Excuse me?" I asked, turning to her, who smiled apologetically.

"I guess this isn't how she wanted us to find out…"

"Alice!"

"Fine…he's her mate to be. That better, Bree?" She turned to me again. I knew it was useless to argue against her so I just sighed and nodded my head, my lips in a tight line. Alice's smile grew and I saw her eyes twinkle. Somehow, I have a feeling it could get worse. Did she know I actually wanted Diego and I to be that close? Especially now knowing he had searched for me all this time?

"So, now we're taking a vote on whether Diego can also be allowed into the coven." Esme filled in. Alice nodded.

"Exactly. And I vote yes." Alice replied, sitting down. She turned to me, her amber eyes practically glowing. I shifted uncomfortably, lowering my gaze. My answer should be obvious, but I felt everyone else's gaze turn to me, burning holes in my practically indestructible flesh. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, feeling the strands tickle my cheekbones and my ears felt rough as my fingertips touched lightly over my cartilage. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"I'd like Diego to join." I mumbled, but I knew everyone heard me. They had to have. I glanced to my left and looked through my curtain of jet black hair into Jacob's deep brown eyes. He turns away from me and back to facing all of the Cullens.

"There's enough of you blood suckers around, I don't see the problem in adding one more." He said jokingly, winking. I saw Bella roll her eyes. Eyes turned to Renesmee, who smiled and nodded. I'll take that as a yes.

I moved my hair from my vision to face Fred. His curly blonde hair hid the lids of his crimson eyes, and I felt my heart slow down. Fred would say yes, right? He looked to me, and I looked away quickly, towards Jasper. Who seemed to be watching me intently. Awkward. Suddenly, the lavish tablecloth became eye catching and extremely interesting. Yet I still felt both powerful gazes boring into me and I bit my lip nervously, wringing my hands below the table. I waited for Fred's answer, but instead I heard Bella's voice.

"I think Diego should join." She said simply. My head shot up, and I looked at Fred, whose eyes were still fixed on me. His gaze was so intent, I felt a shivering cold seep into my bones, and I couldn't help but visibly shiver.

"He approved."

I jumped at the sound of Jacob's voice and looked into his eye's in confusion. Then I realized it. He was talking about Fred. He'd silently agreed. I couldn't help the smile that crept its way to my lips. Jacob just shook his head and muttered something under his breath that even I couldn't understand. And none of the members of the Olympic Coven seemed to be paying us any mind. Everyone else was still voting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. And it probably wasn't. Not for them, anyways. I turned to look at Edward next, who seemed tense, still unsure of his decision. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his golden eyes clouded. I felt my breath stop. The best it could anyway.

What would Edward say? I did want Diego to stay. Desperately. Knowing he was alive after thinking he'd been brutally murdered by Riley and Victoria was probably one of the only bright places in my life of darkness and sadness. I'd already been through so much, I didn't want the one good thing that had come to me, during both my life spans, to be taken away. Seeing Edward tense even more, I realized he'd been listening in on my thoughts the whole time. Or at least the past few minutes where I'd been reminiscing my lives and thinking about my feelings towards Diego. That was probably a bad thing.

But at Edward's tiny smile, I felt my uneasiness melt away. Not really a smile, but the corners of his mouth curled upward in the smallest of motions. I nibbled on my lower lip nervously, watching as he closed his eyes and took a small breath. He opened his amber eyes and stared straight into my crimson ones as he spoke.

"Maybe it would be best if Diego did join us. We don't know how we can help him…or how he can help us."

I felt as though my cheeks would begin to burn any second now. If blood still flowed in my veins. If I were still human. If I were still alive. Still, I couldn't help but smile at him. Carlisle nodded, his face impassive so that I could not see what he was feeling.

So the voting went on. Emmett and Rosalie both voted no, and I felt my heart sink at their words. Jasper also piped in with his vote, I'd had yet to notice Alice had practically skipped him, which also happened to be a no. I couldn't help but smile. As long as Esme and Carlisle voted yes, well, it seemed as if a definite yes was in Diego's future. I could feel, er, imagine feeling my heart flutter.

"Well, I personally feel that perhaps adding so many vampires who seem to still be like newborns, other then Bella of course, may not be such a good idea. But I still seem to hold a soft spot for Bree, especially after all she has experienced. Perhaps it would be better for her to feel more comfortable with us with those she knows and trusts. So, my vote is a yes." Esme explained, her amber eyes boring into mine, yet I couldn't force myself to look away. Or for the large smile on my face to disappear. Diego was here. And he'd stay!

"Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter where my vote is cast, for the majority already rules. Diego will now also become a member of the Olympic Coven." Carlisle stated, and it took all my self control not to leap into the air. Diego was staying! Here! With me! Alice winked at me, and I felt a shiver travel down my spine, but I didn't care. Rosalie shook her head at me with a scowl on her face, and Emmett placed a comforting hand over hers, intertwining his fingers with her own. Bella sent me a small smile and got up to take Renesmee from Jacob and into the next room, where Diego awaited. Diego…

I stood up slowly, trying not to follow my instincts and leap after the not-so-long-ago former human and into the living room, where Diego awaited me. I walked at a steady, average pace. I smiled as I saw diego sitting there on a chair, staring intently at the floor. His thick black curls hung limply over his crimson red eyes, blending with his thick eyelashes. For some reason, though the window, sunlight filtered in onto his faint olive skin, making him shimmer and glow. His full lips were pursed in thought, but he looked up the second I entered the room, not really paying much attention to Bella or Renesmee. He crossed the distance and stood before me in a matter of second, looking down at me with anxious eyes.

"So?" He asked, his voice more quiet and nervous then I'd ever heard him. Did he really care this much about me that he feared he would lose me? But even if they had voted no, I know I would've needed to break my promise to be with him. He meant too much to leave behind. I smiled at his consideration to not listen in and hear our votes, but to wait until I told him the news myself. I looked up at him, meeting his burgundy eyes with my own.

"Welcome to the Olympic Coven." I murmured, and Diego broke into a wide smile.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, burying his face in my hair. I couldn't help but smile as I hugged him back. I knew that while our skin was cold and clammy to humans, but still average to us, I'd never felt this…_warm._ Like Diego himself was supplying my body with heat, not really burning my flesh but comforting my soul. I realized just at that moment how much I'd really missed him…how much I truly loved him.

Never again did I want to visit that dark time where I felt I would forget his face, his scent, the warmth I felt only when he was close. When I thought I'd never see him again. When I thought he was dead.

I wanted to be angry at him for making me believe he was gone forever. But I couldn't bring myself to. I was too overwhelmed with happiness at seeing his face again, that my anger was buried deep inside myself. And I hoped that it would never again resurface.

That was when it hit me.

Diego was here. With me. And we were both now members of Carlisle's peaceful coven. The Olympic Coven. Which meant that we could now spend eternity together. Blissfully.

"Told ya so…" Alice's voice sung as she walked by beside Jasper. She smiled at me, sending a quick wink my way. Diego chuckled, and pressed his lips to my forehead. I smiled as I leaned into his touch, my forehead warm from his kiss. The warmth traveled throughout my body until it felt as though all of me was on fire. Like the fire I'd felt during my transformation. Only better.

Much, much better.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Two months. It had been two months since Diego, Fred and I had joined the Olympic Coven. Not much had changed.

Renesmee had grown, her rate had slowed apparently, but she'd still grown. She looked to be around at least a year now to a year and a half. And despite having half human blood, she still seemed to be able to 'keep up' with the best of us, including occasionally racing her Uncle Emmett.

Bella did not have glowing gold eyes like the rest of the Cullen's, save Renesmee, Fred, Diego and myself (we were still discussing whether or not Fred should be a Hale and if so, what of Diego and I), but they were obviously close to turning that color. Actually, they were a strange, yet appealing mix between a scarlet red and flashing amber. The color seemed to fit her, though I knew it would change. And fairly soon, it seemed.

Diego, Fred and myself had come to respect the Cullen's desire to feed on the blood of animals. I was settling into that routine quite well, having not desired to drink the blood of humans since that incident in the woods in Jacksonville I'd had. I'd actually told Bella about the incident, where she informed me that the woman, Renee, had been her mother and Phil was her step-father. Apparently I had been right about their relations. Fred hunted animals to he best of his ability, but his eyes were often black from not feasting often enough. Diego on the other hand set into the routine alright, but sometimes he'd get some cheating help from Renesmee, where she'd share the human donated blood she sometimes got from Carlisle. He never drunk a lot of it, just enough to feed him for a little bit of time. According to both him and Renesmee, human blood had a more appealing taste. I on the other hand didn't miss it, and preferred animal blood, always remembering the time where _I _had once been human, something I couldn't exactly ask Renesmee to do and wasn't sure how to ask Diego to do.

Rosalie and I didn't often speak, but we were mostly civil with each other. Mostly. I was on pretty good terms with Esme. But wasn't everyone? Her natural unparalleled capacity for passionate love for those around her

made her like the perfect maternal figure. Like what I'd never had in my first life.

Alice was actually quite fun to be with. I learned what Bella had meant when she'd once told me over a month ago that Alice had once, and sometimes still did, treated her like a three-dimensional doll. Well, while Bella was still one of her dolls, as well as Renesmee, I was obviously her newest guinea pig Barbie. And as I'd learned from Edward and my own experience, one of the worst things you could do was question Alice. She normally did her own thing without anyone influencing her, but it did normally work out in a better solution.

Jasper and I did not interact all too often, but from what I knew of him, he was quite an interesting character. While I was fascinated with everyone's abilities, including Fred's power of physical repulsion, Jasper's seemed the most interesting to me. His ability to manipulate emotions was so incredible, so…unique, in my opinion. But he and I only spoke because he often watched over Diego, Fred in myself to make sure our power, because they still considered us newborns, stayed steady and that we did not lose control. Something I tried my best not to do.

Emmett was like a big brother, despite casting his vote against Diego joining the coven…my coven…_our _coven. He was quite fun to be with most of the time, fun to goof around with. I also liked spending time with Jacob and Sam's pack. Despite their somewhat revolting scent, they were still quite exciting to spend time with. Almost always something was going on when they and the Cullen's were in the same room. For too long a time. Renesmee was like the little sister I'd never had, and it was quite interesting with her being a human-vampire hybrid. Despite her age, she could hold a conversation just as well as the rest of us. According to Carlisle, she was doing well in her growth.

Carlisle himself was actually quite helpful in keeping the three of us on our trying to be strict animal blood only diet. He was quite proud of my progress, and my new turn at life and the dead desire to feast on humans. Edward, Bella and Renesmee often spent time in their little cottage in the woods. It wasn't far, and they did come over just near every day for hours on end. It was extremely rare when they didn't join us in Carlisle's large home. Edward himself had often 'volunteered' to help Alice help us adjust to this life. I'd be lying if I said I felt they favored no one, but I believe that Alice did have a good connection with me. She automatically stepped in to fill the position of a sister that I'd always wanted. She, and Bella did.

Fred himself didn't talk much. Which was normal, I suppose. But he did talk more than he had when we'd been in the Seattle newborn army. Mostly to me, sometimes to Diego, and on occasion to Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett.

Diego and I were another story. He, too, had grown to often hold friendly conversations and just have fun with Renesmee, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Bella, and Edward. I conversed with the same people, except that I could add Emmett and Jasper to my list. I often just asked Jasper questions about the rules of vampire life, the black cloaked ones known as the Volturi, what the newborns he'd dealt with were like, and everyone's back stories. I mostly got the last from whom ever was willing to tell me their back story. Their first life. All but Rosalie had seemed willing, so she was the only person I really asked him about often, even though he always told me he only knew what she'd told him. Which was actually enough for me, to know I wasn't the only one who had suffered. That we were in some way united by a kind of mutual pain from our first lives.

Actually, I spent my time with Diego more so than anyone else, which I suppose doesn't really surprise me. Alice followed with a close second, another thing that didn't surprise me. I'd told Alice, Esme and Bella how we'd come to be and they (especially Alice) quickly encouraged the relationship. It wasn't filled with trials and romance like the relationship of Bella and Edward, or some special meeting like Alice and Jasper, or an instant connection like Rosalie or Emmett, or even a quick past meeting, like Carlisle and Esme. Diego and I just were, and I was perfectly content with that. We were mates. And I loved it.

At the moment, Diego and I were laying in wait for a hunt. We were stalking our prey, preparing to attack. We were with Renesmee, who was of course with Jacob for motivation, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella. Big hunting party, I know, but we were a big coven.

We split up. Diego and I were with Alice and Jasper. Edward and Bella were with Jacob and Renesmee. Bella and Edward weren't really supposed to come, but it had been quite a time since they'd gone hunting, especially with us. And whenever one of the newborns went hunting, Jasper came with just to make sure we stuck to our vegetarian diet. Which we did.

There were many deer in that small forest, and we'd happen to come upon a small herd, no more than seventeen, but enough to feed us. Definitely enough.

I crouched low in the bushes beside Diego, one hand on his bicep to make sure he didn't senselessly leap in there and chase off the rest of the prey for us, though I had some faith that he wouldn't. I knew Jacob and Renesmee were crouched not far from us, hidden in the woods as well. Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Alice were all taking a 'higher' approach and were going to spring from branches of the trees and attack from above. Jacob wasn't really hunting with us, but Renesmee still sometimes needed his 'motivation' to go after animals, despite her love and compassion for humans. I was suppose to technically 'lead' the attack and go in first, I was just waiting for the right moment.

All of the deer were grazing. Some would occasionally look up and glance around, as if suspecting something was wrong. I couldn't help but smirk. They wouldn't get away. Careful not to make any sounds, I slightly shifted my position so that I could spring, and I felt Diego tense up beside me. I glanced at him, and he turned to face me. We both nodded and I turned back to the clearing, silently mouthing to Diego.

"_One…two…three!" _

And once I mouthed the three, I leapt forward and latched onto the back of a large doe, dragging her down with me. I immediately bit down into her and I saw from the corner of my eye that the rest of the herd was preparing to take off, as Diego and Renesmee shot out from the trees and Bella and Jasper leapt down from one tree, Edward and Alice leaping down from the other. Jacob, in his 10' long wolf form appeared to stop the deer from fleeing. I supposed it was just to be helpful, keep the deer from fleeing to the forest. His russet brown fur shone in the sunlight, his nearly black eyes narrowed, lips curled in a snarl. The deer stopped in their tracks and fled back towards us, only to find themselves trapped. I threw the limp body of the doe away from me and lunged for larger buck. Within minutes, our attack was done, and seventeen limp deer bodies flooding the clearing, not a single drop of blood flowing from the small wounds in their necks. I rose to my feet and stood beside Bella as we surveyed the field. We'd have to clean up our mess.

As we started to do just that, Edward suddenly froze staring into the trees. Jacob, in his human form, turned to him, eyes wide. That scent. Another vampire. Two to be exact.

And just as we predicted, two vampires burst into the clearing. One male, one female. The male had sandy blonde hair and red eyes stained gold, much like Bella's, but with a bit more red. The woman had long, pale blonde hair. Her eyes were a shimmering gold like the Cullen's. Bella looked surprised, if not pleased.

"Garrett…Kate…what are you doing here?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

I blinked in confusion, turning to Alice, who's face was even more pale than usual. Her eyes were filled with fear and confusion. She was shaking her head slightly, looking at the two new vampires, I presumed to be Garrett and Kate, and Jasper, who was holding her hand in a small attempt to calm her down. Kate looked frightened, and turned to Garrett to speak for her.

He gave her a small reassuring smile and turned back to face us. His crimson-gold eyes surveyed us, pausing on Diego and I more than once, before facing Edward and Bella, who had moved to Edward's side along with Jacob and Renesmee. Diego, Jasper, Alice and I all moved up along with them. Garrett blinked once, taking us all in before looking at Edward again.

"We need to meet with Carlisle. Now."

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Layla: Finally!**

**Jazz: Hoped it was okay, wrote it to the best of our abilities! Or should I say **_**my **_**abilities?**

**Aqua: Oh, what could Garrett and Kate possibly want? What's so important?**

**Emma: Shut up with the twenty questions already, they get it. Anyway, hope this will tie you over until we can update again.**

**Kelsey: Thanks again for reading, kiddies!**

**Jazz: Lots o' love! Don't forget to review!**


	3. A Warning

**Bree's Third Chance**

**Chapter 3: A Warning**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't still own it. **

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Jazz: First of all, I want to thank you all for staying with us on this story! I know we've been difficult, slow with updates, and you guys probably hate us right now for the suspense, but it you're still reading, well, thanks for the support!**

**Layla: Well, that pretty much sums up this intro. **

**Aqua: Except this one point. We need your opinions, guys, a few questions at the bottom! **_**Please answer them!**_

**Layla: On to the chapter!**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

We walked swiftly back in the direction of the Cullen home. Well, we didn't walk, but it wasn't a run. It was far faster than any human could travel, but it was a relaxed and natural pace for us. The girl - Kate - stayed close to Garrett, who I presumed to be her mate. Our little traveling party was led by Edward, Bella, who held Renesmee, and Jacob. Garrett and Kate followed closely behind with Alice and Jasper, who seemed tense as he tried to soothe his companion. Alice herself, well, her molten amber eyes were staring straight ahead into the distance, a hazy and dazed look clouding them. It was almost as though any moment now she may fall limp from her lack of concentration. Diego and I brought up the rear, Jasper occasionally glancing back at us. Honestly, did he still not trust our self control?

No one had spoken since the two vampires had first appeared and told us where they wanted to go. Garrett and Edward had stared at each other for a long moment of silence, in which I suppose Garrett was trying to send some sort of telepathic message to the mind reader. And yet I could not chase away the feeling of dread within me.

As we approached the Cullen home, I saw Fred leaning casually against the main doorway. He looked up, crimson eyes barely visible from behind his thick, curly blonde hair. Bella acknowledged him with a nod as everyone walked inside, while I stopped, letting Diego continue on without me. I looked towards Fred, gesturing for him to enter before me. Our eyes met in a moment of silence, and I felt a wave of sadness. Of loneliness. In that instant, I felt like I was literally drowning. I was in a sea of black water as far as my eyes could see. Waves crashed against me violently and filled my lungs, dragging me deeper and deeper into this dark abyss. I could no longer see Fred - I could no longer see anything that looked remotely like Forks.

Then it was gone. The churning waves, the blackened sea. All of it had disappeared. And I remained standing there, completely dry. I was fine, albeit gasping a bit for breath. What…was that? I shook my head once, I must have just imagined it. Nothing had changed. Fred had gone inside, and I followed him, glancing over my shoulder. What a strange image…

I walked into the dining room, known to Fred and I as the meeting room since that was it's main use for us, where everyone was already seated. Well, almost everyone. Garrett and Kate stood off to the side, shoulder to shoulder. I sat beside Diego, across from Fred, as Carlisle eyed his guests. Not with suspicion - simply with curiosity. After a moment of careful scrutinizing, Carlisle smiled softly at the two vampires as he leaned back slightly in his seat.

"Garrett, Kate, it's nice to see you again. Now tell me, what was your hurry in coming here?" He asked casually, as all eyes, including my own, settled on the new comers. Kate shifted slightly before glancing up at her mate and taking a step forward.

"While it is nice to see you and your family as well, Carlisle, we do not come under good circumstances. We come to bear to you a warning." She said smoothly, chin held high as she surveyed us.

Her eyes lingered on myself, Diego and Fred for a moment, as Carlisle arched a brow in interest. And yet, even from this distance, I could feel a huge gust of wind, that whipped my hair about me. A wind of dread, anticipation, and unease. And just as that wind dragged me to my knees, it stopped. I blinked and looked around. No one had made a single movement. I'd been the only one to feel that terrible wind storm. How odd.

Now I remember. Something about Kate and Garrett had seemed…familiar. And yet, how on Earth could I forget? They were two members of the Denali Coven, a group Fred and I had met along our travels.

"A warning? Now, what could be the problem?" Carlisle inquired, keeping his voice cool and collected. But I could feel his dread clouding around my own heart. Were it still to beat, I am certain I would feel it constricting as it is smothered by this new, unfamiliar sensation.

"It is the Volturi. They have heard of the newest members of your coven and their origins. And they are _not _pleased." Kate continued, frowning deeply. I froze.

The Volturi. The same black-cloaked ones who had appeared to Riley and Victoria that night, who had come after us, Riley's army, even long after I'd fled and the rest had been killed. The ones who'd caused all of the other vampires to unite to fight for Renesmee's life.

"Well, why exactly aren't they pleased? We aren't causing any harm." Diego spoke up from beside me, and I frowned. He was right - we weren't doing anything wrong. We weren't bothering the humans of the area. We were living our lives as normally as possible while avoiding all possible contact with the humans. How could they possibly protest our existence?

"Apparently, they had a spy come through here not too long ago. We're not sure of all of the details. Anyways, we were alerted that the Volturi were planning on coming here to destroy the remaining newborns of the Seattle army." Garrett explained, sending a sympathizing gaze our way. I grabbed Diego's hand and squeezed it tightly. Not tightly enough it would hurt him, but tightly enough for him to understand I wanted his support right now. Because mentally, I was falling. Falling into a deep, bottomless chasm with no end in sight. Cold air wisped my hair about my face as I fell head-first, reaching up toward the gloomy, faraway light I could just barely make out. But I kept falling, farther and farther away from this light, from this hope.

"But they aren't causing any trouble. They are in control of themselves and they leave the humans of this area alone." Alice protested, leaning forward in her seat as she looked to the rest of us at the table, looking for our agreement. But everyone remained silent, still trying to digest this new information.

"We just wanted to warn you all. And to let you know that if you need our assistance, the Denali Coven will stand beside you." Garrett assured, holding Kate close as she nodded. Esme smiled softly at them both.

"Well, thank you. Would you like to stay, or -"

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we need to get back now." Kate insisted bowing her head as she waved good-bye to the rest of us. We waved back, watching her and Garrett exit the room with Carlisle and Esme. We all sat there in silence, each contemplating our own thoughts. But thanks to Edward, it's not like all of these thoughts were exactly private.

I could swear I just saw Edward smirk a little.

All eyes turned to Alice, her eyes far out and distant. She seemed stiff, breath held. Her shoulders squared, and she was completely unresponsive. But no one made a move to break her from her trance. Or at least, not until she broke it on her own.

"We have time." She said simply, voice sounding dry and cracked. That must've been it.

Carlisle and Esme had already explained to me what everyone's ability in the coven was. How Edward could decide whose mind he'd read. That Jasper could sense everyone else's feelings and bend them to his will. When Bella willed it, she could block any and all kinds of powers acting on the mind. And lastly, Alice's ability to gain information using mechanisms other than the five senses. Her ability to will it. And for the first real time, I'd seen what it was like for Alice to experience a vision. It was strange, and yet at the same time, an oddly familiar sight.

"Do you know how much longer we have?" Bella asked softly, placing her hand over Edward's and intertwining their fingers. I watched, with a small sense of envy. I didn't yet have the courage to so outright display my feelings for Diego in front of the rest of the coven, but I wish that I did.

"No more than about another month or so. They still haven't decided who to send or what course of action to take." Alice explained, reciting what her vision had told her.

"I thought they were just going to come here to get those newborns." Rosalie countered, not trying to sound harsh but failing miserably. I winced.

"I don't think it's just about them, Rose. I think the Volturi are finally through with us, and our so-called interference." Alice continued, frowning deeply as her shoulders sagged.

"So what are they going to do, try and kill us all?" Emmett asked, frowning deeply as his brow furrowed.

"They can't just kill every force that opposes them in any way." Diego objected, scowling at the table. Edward laughed humorlessly.

"Of course they can. They're the Volturi." He replied dryly, shaking his head. No one answered.

I could feel the darkness emanating from everyone creeping up on me. Wrapping like tendrils of shadows around my body, trying to pull me away from the safety of the Cullen's. But I couldn't take that. Never.

"Well, we can't just sit here and take that! We have to do something to stop them. I know you all told me that the Volturi keep order in the vampire society, but who says they have to? Especially using their violent methods! If nothing else, they should be trying to set a proper example for the rest of us. Diego, Fred and I are great examples of how newborns should live! Accepted into a coven and helped to integrate into our newly found society. They have no right to come here and tell us that we can no longer live, when we are responsible for no wrong."

My sudden outburst drove the room into an even deeper silence. No one moved, all eyes frozen towards me, as looks of shock registered on their faces. I'm not surprised, I'm normally somewhat quiet, reserved even. I've never reacted so strongly to anything. But I will not back down. I am totally justified in my argument, and if only the rest of the Olympic Coven could see that, then perhaps we should negotiate something until we decide what it is the best course of action to take here.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged a look, looking over the rest of their family and coven. Smiling softly, Esme placed her hand on Carlisle's forearm, giving it a small squeeze. Carlisle sighed, before righting his posture and turning to me, hands folded atop the table.

"Alright, Bree, what did you have in mind?"

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Jazz: Sorry this chapter was so short, it was a bit of a filler to satisfy all of you guys so eager to see what Garrett and Kate were here about.**

**Layla: Now, we have some **_**very **__**important **_**things to discuss with you guys. First, Happy Birthday Jasmine!**

**Jazz: Thank you, Layla.**

**Aqua: Our second point, a series of questions we have for you guys to keep this story moving…**

**Kelsey: Please answer, we want your opinions so much because even though this story is short, you guys have been so supportive and we are extremely grateful for that.**

**1. As you all saw, Bree went through something special this chapter. Should we dismiss it as some sort of figment of her imagination, or should it turn out Bree has a special ability as well? Should we stick to the original theme of her being able to physically feel others emotions, or make it something else? If it's something else, we'd rather it still somehow stem from that, please.**

**2. Who would you like to see help the Cullen's? Include anyone you want from Breaking Dawn, no original characters, please.**

**3. Would you like to see the Cullen's and their allies simply protect the remaining newborns, or would you like to see them overthrow the Volturi? On that note, what would you like to happen to the members of the Volturi, such as Jane, Alec, Aro, and so on? Should they too join the Cullen's or be killed?**

**4. What kind of role would you like Fred to play? The guy secretly jealous because he likes Bree, or the supportive friend? And if it's that first option, what should he do about his feelings?**

**5. How would you like to see Bree's relationship with the Cullen's and whatever other vampires show up developed?**

**6. What should happen to Bree, Diego, and Fred last name wise? We can kind of understand Fred being a Hale, but would you guys think it's okay for Bree and Diego to both be Cullen's when they are together?**

**Emma: I think that's all of the questions we had. Or at least we hope so. **_**Please **_**answer. There will probably be a few more questions next chapter, depending on your vote. Yes, we will accept anonymous votes as well.**

**Jazz: Well, I guess that's it. To anyone who does wish me Happy Birthday, thank you, and if you don't, thanks anyways for reading. It really means a lot to know you guys like this story. Anyways, as always, please let us know what you think. Remember, reviews are welcome, flames are not.**


End file.
